forgotten
by Phantom-Girl XD
Summary: Daniella Cain is tough.She will do anything for anybody if it involves cash.The night world has hired her to go under cover.Now in the daybreak mansion as a maid,will she remain loyal?What happens when she meets someone she never thought to see again?
1. Chapter 1

_Come on! Run faster!_ She cursed herself as she sprinted around the corner of the dark street. He was gaining, and he was gaining fast! _Shifter_. She thought to herself. _Probably something fast too. Like a leopard or something._ She smiled. _Too bad I'm faster._ She turned and smirked at him. Grey eyes tinted like mist. He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes went wide. A midnight blue colour like the night sky. She caught her breath for a moment, staring into those eyes...

_No!_ She cured again. She shook her head and got back to the business at hand. Smirking, she stalked the distance between them and backed him against a wall. She looked seductively into his eyes and whispered into his ear.

'your bosses obviously haven't told you what you're up against have they? Well, I can give you a little lesson. I'm your worst nightmare come to life. I can do anything and not regret it. Swat people away like annoying little flies. And your just a little cub caught by the hunt.'

At the last words something ran through her body like an electric current that made her automatically move her hands up and down his chest ,this made him shiver. Not having a clue what went through her mind at that moment. She covered it up with a smirk.

'this is what the hunt does' then, with ought warning, she sunk her teeth deep into his neck and placed a delicately manicured hand over his mouth to stop the screaming. Before he completely died, she let him drop and probed his mind, looking for the memories of the night and erasing them. Just then she heard a yell. _My time to run._ She thought as she sprinted away and out of sight in the moonlit night.


	2. Chapter 2

Daniella Cain was walking round the mansion with a cart of towels. Going by every room and dropping them off when necessary. Normal maid duty in the Circle Daybreak mansion. _Wonder what they'd do if they knew who I was. _She smiled to herself. She had to say, the disuse she had done was foolproof. Putting white streaks in her hair and changing her clothes. Looking like a little lost puppy. _Not much._ She thought. _But the simplest ideas always work the best._

They had there suspicions at first, of course. Seeming as she looked like the spy they were after. But a bit of a sop story, puppy dog eyes. They fell head first into the trap. Being in a gang had its advantages she must admit. Especially while interrogating people. And anyway, as long as her hands are on that pay check, she'd do anything.

Lost in thought on what shed spend with that cash, she bumped into a lean torso and fell to the ground.

'HEY! What was that for?!'she exclaimed as she picked herself up and dusted her black dress and apron off. Forgetting the maid manners she had learnt.

'sorry! Are you alright?' the figure asked, concerned. She had heard that deep voice before somewhere. She looked up and met piercing midnight blue eyes with her smouldering grey ones. She gasped. They were so deep and showed such intensifying emotion....._its him._ She gasped in her mind. _The one I fought on that night...._

_No!_ She scolded herself mentally. _I will not forget the reason I am here!_ She stood up tall and met his eyes calmly.

'Yes. I am perfectly alright, thank you. I'm sorry to have delayed you sir.' She said calmly but with a edge, that warned him not to reply. She grabbed the handle of the cart firmly and walked away giving him a respectful nod on the way past. She knew he was watching her as she left round the corner. As soon as she was out of his line of sight she hurried on with her work, mane of black and white silk hair flying, and tried to forget those intense midnight blue eyes. The ones that she swore herself she'd forget.


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you find anything out?" Hunter Redfern asked through the payphone. "Yes sir. They found the third wild power, a blonde witch called Iliana sir." Daniella replied with a smirk, proud of herself. This was one of the rare days she got the day off, and she planned to use it to the night world's advantages.

"Excellent Daniella, I can see why I hired you." He replied with joy in his voice. She was happy she had made her boss proud, but then remembered something that made her go serious. " You have to keep your part of the bargin ya know. I want my gang back." She replied in a icy tone. He simply laughed. "Now, now dear. You haven't completed everything yet. You still have to help get the final wild power. "

She sighed. Of course. "Yes sir. Sorry, I forgot sir." She replied hastily and quickly slammed the phone in its socket before he could reply. She slid down the side of the booth and put her head in her hands, thinking. Not about anything in particular, just thinking. Finally she got up and dusted her jeans off before walking out and window shopping.

She didn't see the intense blue eyes watching her from the alleyway.

Getting into her maid uniform aggravated her so much. _It just isn't me_. She thought bitterly as she placed her shoes on. _Too uniform like_.

She was too caught up in tying her converse up that she didn't hear the person walk into her room and shut the door. She only acknowledged their existence once they were right in front of her. She looked up and quickly back down before finishing her laces and standing up. She stared the Pearson in the eye and said. "Anything I can do for you Mr. Redfern?" . He just looked her up and down before quickly backing her into a wall. He growled lowly.

"I heard your conversation with your 'boss' yesterday. Mind explaining?" He asked roughly. She just stared, then thought _you have to get out of this_. So she took a breath and smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said quietly. He yelled out and slammed his fist into the area of the wall next to her head.

"Cut the crap Daniella!" He yelled, repeatedly hitting the wall and making her flinch. "You know what I'm talking about! Why are you lying to us?!" He seemed to be really pissed off and she thought not to aggravate him anymore. So she sighed and looked up. Whatever she was about to say disappeared from her mind. Those eyes are what anyone could get lost in. He seemed to be just as dazed as she was. "Devon....I...." She asked in a dreamlike state, but was quickly shut off when his warm mouth covered hers and the world fell away......


End file.
